


Encircle Me

by ogawaryoko



Series: Like Sugar (Spell It Out) Chinese translation [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Arranged Marriage, Consensual Kink, Contracts, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>婚礼第二日。</p>
<p>原文连接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircle Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Encircle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261190) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Chris

Sebastian的家，尽管不算大，也并没有Chris预想中那么地小。只不过还是没有空房间给他住而已。此时此刻Chris的心完全因过去的四十八小时而忐忑动荡不停，所以加上他的确无处可去这个事实，就产生出了某种逃到别的地方躲一会儿的冲动。

Sebastian在后面关门，他就四下看了一眼。这儿真美。被Sebastian装饰出一种音符环绕的氛围：平静的空白纸张上点缀有清脆利落的符号，Sebastian特有的、意料之外的潦草感。散发着热情。是不假思索随手挥就的可爱造物。

窗户很宽敞，这个套间在很高的楼层，足以俯瞰下方的公园和远处的天际。午后日光带着蜂蜜般的金色光晕洒在地板上。起居室也不大，但感觉亲切，沙发是讨人喜欢的L形，上面堆着蓝色，黑色，乳白色和棕色的靠垫。Sebastian没说谎，前一天他出门时的确穿戴很匆忙；某张椅子的靠背上还挂着被主人心不在焉地遗忘的黑色皮革外套。

心不在焉。的确，昨天上午Sebastian就是心不在焉。可以这么形容。

而这个下午，他的sub却十分安静。沉默地乘坐出租车，沉默地乘坐电梯，沉默地摸索钥匙。

Chris放弃探寻这公寓的难解之谜，将注意力转移到了它的主人身上。Sebastian还没回头，手里鼓搞着那明明只要一推就能锁上的插销；但突然他仿佛察觉到Chris的视线而抬起眼睛。他的表情看得出有些紧张，笑容也有点苦。“那么。到家了。”

“到家了。”Chris重复道，放下两个行李袋朝他走近一步，伸出一只手。他实在忍不住想碰他。他一直喜欢和人身体接触，特别是他在乎的关心的那些人，那样就加强了他们的存在感和联系性。他知道这可能与失落、焦虑、应对机制障碍有关，不过他不在乎，只要对方不觉得困扰就好了。何况，Sebastian同意让他随时随地触碰的。“还好吗？”

“要我说实话？”那表情丰富的嘴角上挑。Sebastian正用一只手抚摸衣领。迟疑而不快乐的手指。“不知道。我们能不能……你说过在家里可以不必……也许将来有一天我能接受，但现在还是不行……如果你允许的话……”

“噢，该死。”Chris说着，脑内还加上一连串不雅的用词，“是的，可以，当然允许，过来——或者你自己也行，没有上锁，用不着我来解的。其实我都无所谓——”

“请你来。”Sebastian的手指在发抖，微乎其微难以察觉，但Chris发现了。“是你给我戴上的，sir。Chris。我觉得不太——我自行取下它就感觉很——好吧。Mama dracului。这种感觉……我真的没有想到会有这种感觉。”

“什么感觉？能告诉我吗？还有，你刚叫我是那个吸血鬼的母亲之类的？”他靠近了掉头背对他的Sebastian；手指来到搭扣上，拉扯，试图在速度和力道中找到最好的平衡。没有拉到他的头发，解开的速度也很快，他希望Sebastian能明白自己有把他的话放在心里，愿意照料他。“谢谢你愿意告诉我你有什么需要。”

“一个统称，没有特别指代你。是你希望我坦白一点的。”取下项圈后Sebastian松了口气，僵硬感也缓解了，象背负的重量减轻了似地。Chris明白那是为什么，这了然让他心痛。

Sebastian仍没有转身，他歪过头，视线越过右肩瞟到Chris身上。“我刚才……现在也一直……感觉不太对。在你为我戴上项圈后自己摘下来，就感觉很不对劲。我很惊讶自己怎么会那样想，不过没有不开心。说惊讶，也不确切。有点震撼吧。所以说了那样的话。”

“我在问你感觉如何，请告诉我。”Chris说，项圈松松地握在一只手里，另一只手则悬在Sebastian肩膀上方，想要碰他。他说不出为什么，只是渴望知道Sebastian的感受。

“差不多就那样，努力学着了解自己崭新的一面的感觉。”Sebastian轻叹。那微笑又挂上他的嘴角，苦涩的甜蜜，却很诱人。“我记得自己没有拒绝你触碰我。我喜欢被你碰。现在就想。”

Chris呼出一口气，说：“好。”

他的手落在纤细但结实的肌肉上，几乎下意识地把Sebastian拉近，手指来到他的胸口，最后就用胳膊环住了他。他把那项圈丢到椅子上和皮衣做伴；Sebastian倚靠着他，闭上眼睛，脑袋枕着Chris的肩。

他们就那样拥抱了片刻，在慵懒的落日中呼吸相闻。

最后Sebastian先开口，他没有动，只是单纯地开口：“你想走一走吗？我知道我们不会在这儿呆……太久……”

“抱歉。什么？”

“Opri asta。别总是说抱歉。让我带你认识一下，我们的家，可以这么说了吧。快来。”

两人走动时Chris也握着他的手。Sebastian同意他这么做的。握着手的感觉让他安宁。他希望Sebastian也有同样的安宁。

Sebastian单手示意着起居室——厨房——休息室——“我们待会再回来这边——”接着带他经过一条走廊，来到两间卧室门口；说是两间，其实只有一个可以睡人，因为靠外侧的那间完全被属于音乐家的专业物品堆满了。Sebastian的脸有些红。“没想到会有人来的，对不起——”而Chris只是有些惊叹地探进脑袋去看。一台电脑连着两个显示器，一大堆他叫不出名字的音响设备。好些奖杯，没有那座失之交臂的奥斯卡奖，但还有不少著名的优秀奖项，都被放在后面一个架子上积灰。十分现代化的办公桌上四处放着笔记，乐谱，一叠一叠的草稿之类。还有乐器，许许多多的乐器，电子琴，吉他，竖琴，似乎还有一架四弦琴，洋溢着快活的色泽。

他好像认出了一台显示器边上的某张纸。蓝色，绿色，银灰色的彩铅画作。一张速写。音符盘旋直上，变得抽象，最终溶进蔚蓝色的天空。他只能看见那张纸的一角，但那的确是他的画。

Sebastian保存着它。把它放在了这里，陪他一起创作出优秀迷人的乐曲。

Sebastian又脸红了。“我最擅长的还是钢琴，但亲手体会每一种乐器是无法替代的经验——”

“你真不可思议。”Chris说，他说的是真心话。Sebastian在看他，好像是要说点什么，又犹豫着，咬着下唇，把回应改为了：“谢谢你，Chris。这边是浴室，还有卧室——”

Chris愿意用全部身家，不，两倍的财富，来换取那未说出口的答案。但既然他要求过Sebastian坦诚，Sebastian也起码在项圈上表达了真正意愿；或许他的丈夫只是习惯开口前三思而行罢了，许多人都那样，Chris也不敢问得太多。他们还不了解对方，了解得不透彻。他不能问太多。

浴室很小，就一个花洒，一个洗脸池和一个马桶。Sebastian朝他露出抱歉的表情，说设计师必须节省空间，而且他一个人也用不了多大的地方，反正习惯了。Chris点点头，心里记下将来不管他们把房子买在哪里都必须要有足够让两人同时入浴的浴室。如果可以，浴缸要买超级大的那种，还要装泡泡浴和两个花洒。Sebastian理应享受到这些。

而Chris自己也自私地想和他一起洗澡。他想看着他的丈夫，他的sub，被蒸汽熏得脸红，水流遍全身，赤裸的模样；做爱也是个不错的选择，很不错，但Chris发现自己最期望的还是能在倾泻而下的水珠里抱住Sebastian，给他头发上涂抹香波，亲吻他后颈某块诱人的皮肤。

所以他的幻想还挺朴实无华。这样的幻想只属于他自己，没有别人会知道。除了，某种程度上，Sebastian。

他的眼角望见Sebastian推开通往卧室的门。Sebastian喜欢暖和，喜欢被拥抱。这些Chris都可以做到。他相当肯定自己热衷为他做到这一切。

Sebastian指指卧室，整个的房间。和起居室一样，有宽敞的窗和舒服的日光，还有几个书架以及一张床。床占据了百分之九十的空间，和沙发靠垫一样成套的奶油色、黑与深蓝交织。Chris的大脑飞快地短路了一下，仿佛看见他把他的sub放倒在这床单上吻遍每一寸肌肤的画面。

“……Chris？Sir？”

“嗯。什么？好。不用。我是说，你直接叫我的名字就可以了。我是说，我喜欢你叫我的名字。我是说——天啊，fuck me……”

那绿玉般闪烁的双眼似乎有些笑意。“你有那想法？我不是很有经验，不过假如你下命令，我也不反对。”

“……简直了，”有五秒钟，Chris觉得自己会被烧成焦炭，他勉为其难地开了口，“你……我——你——好吧，看在上帝的份上，好吧。别是，呃，现在。我们——以后再说。你——刚才在开玩笑？你在开玩笑吧？我的天啊……”

“我确实在开玩笑，不过你也可以当真。”Sebastian朝他笑道。Chris几乎想求他再多笑一会儿，每天都这样，朝自己微笑。“我喜欢……被你占有。但你想要那样的话，我也……很乐意为你服务，Chris。”

“说真的我实在不知道，”片刻后Chris承认道，“不知道自己是再也不想听见那种话，还是希望再听一次，或者，听一辈子。”他根本无法思考。

Sebastian大笑，他把Chris拉向起居室和厨房。“不知道你饿不饿，但我想吃东西了。我们没用过早餐，说起来，还有人从前天开始就饿着肚子。”

“啊啊——”Chris停下脚步。因为两人还手拉手，所以Sebastian也跟着他停下，眉毛也默默地、不解地挑高了。Chris拉过他，重新抱进怀里，立刻被那诱人而戒备的苦涩的甜蜜感笼罩；他紧了紧手臂。“你还好吗？”

Sebastian又露出不象笑容的笑——Chris的心一颤——靠过来吻他，飞快的吻，犹如蜂鸟翅膀在刹那间的轻点，“我很好。现在，跟我来，让我给你弄点吃的。这一点我们已经讲好了的。”

“是，不过那也不是你必须的义务。”

“的确……”Sebastian柔声回应他，有些刻意的轻松感，还是拉着他的手。“是我想那样做。”

Chris再一次大脑当机。完完全全地被对方迷住了。

好吧，也不是完完全全。还有相当一部分欲望，是很清醒的存在。

他就一直想拉着他的手，直到Sebastian为了打开冰箱无意识地抽回。“唔唔。”

“要帮忙吗？”

“大事件之果冻惨剧，你有黑历史。不用帮忙。去坐下，Chris。”

Chris眨眨眼，大笑出声，笑得路都走不稳。这才是真正的Sebastian，温和而能干，把Chris的丢脸往事也记得一清二楚；这才是回家后展露出真实自我的Sebastian，至于Chris，只是局外人，入侵者。

可Sebastian从不想和人结婚。不想归属于任何人。

所以Chris就忘记了欲哭的冲动。他继续四下张望。

Sebastian最宝贝的名牌钢琴站在沙发后面，房间左侧的角落，闪着漆黑而清澈的光。毫无疑问这是Sebastian家里最昂贵的东西了，散发出谦逊而高贵的气息。Chris觉得，或许连钢琴也乐于有那样一双优美的手，在身上弹奏吧。

书架同样是黑色的木头，象沉郁的森林中树木的枝干。沉郁，或许可以这么说吧，只不过它们还充满保护欲地偷偷瞥着Chris；它们知道Chris不属于这里。Chris，也是个爱书人；他会看书，起码不低于平均阅读数量，说不定还超过了不少。他偏爱纪实文学，哲学，野外生存方面的书籍，科学杂志，他喜欢Kerouac，佛学。还有Jack London以及Hawking。

Sebastian也有Stephen Hawking的书。Chris感觉他们的爱好很有一致的希望，不过Sebastian的书也太多，各种各样，数目庞大，范围简直包罗万象。他看见上世纪五十年代的科幻小说本，封面是宇宙飞船和挥舞着什么枪械发出射线的男人。 Heinlein，Asimov，Carl Sagan的作品排放在一起，旁边则是Stanislaw Lem，Karel ?apek和Octavia Butler，另外还有几个Chris不认识的作者。Tennessee Williams与Tom Stoppard的剧本。民俗与神话。Chris不禁想着Sebastian讲给他听的那个故事是否就是那些书里的，将来他会不会在哪一页找到它。另一个书架上有全套的歌剧类作品。Mozart的传记摆在Gene Roddenberry的旁边。

书和书架令Chris正视了这样一种疑虑：尽管Sebastian带他回家，其他的部分却完全不信任他。一瞬间，Chris有冲动想跪在Sebastian的所有物面前，恳求它们给自己一次机会来证明。

“苹果和车打芝士怎么样？”

“抱歉？我是说……抱歉，我刚，呃嗯。”被你的书们瞪得心里难受。可不能说这种话。“你书真多。”他忍耐着没有扇自己一耳光。Sebastian当然知道他有多少书了。Sebastian亲自买的。上帝啊，Chris，瞧瞧你。“你是说三明治？或者，呃，随便什么都可以，真的。”

“那个——对不起，我好像没有其他肉类的食物……”Sebastian在厨房左右看了看，仿佛肉会凭空从天上掉出来似地，“就那些可以吗？暂时？”

“你不必特地弄吃的给我。”Chris无助地走回厨房。对话不是他的强项。没有哪些言辞可以填满他体内的，胸口的空虚。空虚正在扩大。Sebastian家有书，有钢琴，有苹果芝士三明治，而他那个波士顿的家里只有上次聚会后剩下的一堆披萨纸盒和啤酒瓶。痛苦的藤蔓悄悄地缠上他的心。

“可是……”Sebastian说着，眼睛仍象山中的湖泊，浮出好多困惑来了。Chris，意识到这也是他的错，不自觉地抓住一只手指修长、停顿在空中的手。“这是你家。你——你不必这样。你已经愿意收留我了。”

Sebastian看着他们的手。他看着Chris的手指包覆在自己的手指上。“你和我一样很清楚这——这不是真的，sir。但……现在……现在我饿了。做一个或者两个三明治同样简单。请你帮我打开芝士，或者直接递给我。”

 

 

Chris打开芝士包装。他试图重新冷静下来。“你是个素食主义者？”Chris自己不是，完全不是，但若有必要也可以互相妥协几分。他只是，有点被吓到；不管有意无意他从来都没听到过这方面的内容。

“不，一点也沾不上边。有时还得靠你给我买汉堡呢。”Sebastian灵巧的手指正象魔术似地，将一个圆溜溜的苹果切成细条状。Chris呆呆地，入迷地看着。“只是最近没有购物。工作的时候我常常忘事儿，比如买吃的，或者手机放哪里之类。这点够不够？”

“什么？啊啊。随你就好。你想做什么都行。”

Sebastian不知怎么地，同时露出了叹息、失笑的表情，兼带摇了摇头。无奈而怜爱，Chris这么相信——这么希望——着，还得加上一点恼火。“我相信，你对我们这种关系，存在有根本的误解，sir。我以为自己才是没经验的那个。”

“喂，”Chris说着，按照自己的期待去品味Sebastian的语调，从而谨慎地靠近了一步，“我有经验好嘛。我有很多经验，有的你好看。”

Sebastian挑眉，眼睛盯着芝士，嘀咕：“还总是问我想要怎么做……”

“没错，”Chris象是要赶在那块芝士发表看法前作出回应似地，“因为我想知道你的想法，因为我想让你开心。”

他的大脑回路突然跟上这对话，猛地震了震，但说出口的话语已经覆水难收。

Sebastian的手指在水果刀上轻弹，一，二，三下。声音不大，但沉默中显得分外地响。

他抬头，捏起一条芝士朝着Chris的方向。“我仍然对你在这件事的了解程度上保留看法，但我不排斥有人想让我开心。特别是用上巧克力芝士蛋糕的话……”

“记住啦。”Chris接过这额外的赠予——指尖的触碰令他呼吸骤然一顿——他又看见Sebastian的笑了。芝士的香味融化在味蕾上：浓郁，醇厚，奶油的香。他被芝士和笑容迷晕了，又忍不住说：“那就是你喜欢纽约的理由吧？芝士蛋糕？绝对是的，对不对？”Sebastian的手指很轻快很愉悦，又递给他一盘做好的三明治。

“老实说，的确不是为了博物馆啊，音乐啊……”

“对。就为了甜品。”

“布朗尼，提拉米苏，黑莓松露蛋糕，巧克力蛋……我有健身房的会员卡，真的有。你的三明治吃起来怎么样？还要加点别的东西吗？我还能再找到一些合适的芥末酱……”

“你这儿还有不合适的芥末酱？”Chris的思考回路，不知不觉，永久性地放弃运作了。想管住嘴巴根本是徒劳的。“这样就够好了。不用找。你简直是神，做三明治的神。”

“看来要成为神的门槛也太低。”Sebastian的胳膊支在厨柜上一口一口地咬着。Chris几乎又要开口说点什么——他不爱听这种带有自贬含义的玩笑话——但Sebastian舔着手指又加上一句：“我觉得不合适的芥末酱会有损于苹果的美妙口感。”Chris就再一次被爱情击中了，沉醉而不可自拔。

他神魂颠倒。苹果甜蜜的清脆和背后窗户透进来的日光和Sebastian回应着他的糟糕玩笑话。只要这些就让他神魂颠倒了。毋庸置疑。

他往嘴里塞了半个三明治，想要藉此思考出其他对白，而不能让脑子里只飘着我想舔你手指上的苹果汁，如果你不反对，还请让我舔一舔其他地方这种话。Sebastian仿佛饱受惊吓地看他狼吞虎咽，不过最终也仅仅挑了挑眉，不做评价地回头继续吃。

Chris咀嚼这太过不自量力的一口食物。他看着他的sub。他的丈夫。他爱上的这个人。他开始在心里列出一张表，上面有：蓝莓，巧克力，音乐，民俗学，他们之前那次尽管场所有些别扭，仍然极度愉悦享受的性爱。他百分百肯定Sebastian喜欢这些。他完全可以做到。

或许，Sebastian没有同样地爱上他——是的，他有什么理由爱上他呢？一个超凡脱俗又纤细迷人的天才音乐家，凭什么会爱上一个邋里邋遢的，喜欢喝啤酒，喜欢街头篮球，喜欢徒步旅行的年轻画家——但起码Chris能让他微笑。无论如何。愚蠢的芥末酱玩笑就能让他微笑。

他在这个家里看着Sebastian，这个由于Chris的出现，而导致他即将失去的家。他感到有一句话不得不说。

“我很抱歉。”

Sebastian放下最后小半块三明治。“为了什么？”

为了一切。为了我向你索取的一切。甚至就为了我竟然能够要求你做任何事。为了明知你很后悔答应和我结婚，却因为能拥有你而不觉遗憾。能不让你憎恶就已经是万幸了。我爱你。“为了……我说的话。今早。当我们——当你——我问你知道哪些，不知道哪些；我一边不准你开口一边又命令你及时回答，你那么努力地试图满足我的要求。我很抱歉。”

“……噢。”Sebastian看着餐盘而并非Chris的脸。他用一根手指戳着面包片，将那东西排成笔直端正的块状。“那件事啊。好吧。我没有不开心。”

“你应该生气的。”听见那个回答，Chris的胃就纠成了一团。Sebastian应该生气却没有那种情绪，这……不管代表着什么，都使他害怕其中是否有不健康的含义。“我做错了。当我做错的时候你可以指出，可以告诉我——等等，你没忘记这件事吧？你可以指出我的错误。我希望你愿意那样做。”

“你只是想知道我对这种事的了解程度。”Sebastian又在戳那块面包了，从Chris的角度明明已经觉得整齐得不能再整齐。“我明白为何你要那样做。万一我们在外面，在所有人的面前，我是不能质疑和拒绝你的。你是在测试我行不行。能否在那种……氛围下，毫不困难地服从于你。可能不该用氛围这个词。精神状态，嗯。好像也不太恰当。英语真是， plimba ursu，一种糟糕的语言系统……总之你能理解吧。你在测试我的反应，我也相当明白，必须等待许可之后才能发言。即使你在家不坚持，但在正式场合下我必须那么做。Sir。对不起，是Chris。”

这解释比Chris印象中的当时更加理智，更加清晰。他不知道Sebastian是真的这么想，还是单纯在应付他。不管哪一种，都比他应面对的后果，要慷慨得多。

“还是觉得你有权生气。”好半天他才这么说，“尽管你当作是……在大庭广众之下，事实上，我们却并没有任何观众。是我不对，所以，来吧，冲我发火之类的，我活该。”

Sebastian歪过脑袋，象一只小鸟似地，斟酌。“就算我生气又能改变什么？当时我很……惊讶。但我同样也……你知道的，你也在场……正处于那种感觉的边缘，象……被云包裹着，象在飞行，象有一支永不结束的美妙乐曲在演奏……你的确让我吃了一惊。可我早就信任你了。我信任你。我以为你懂得比我多，只要你说这样不对或者那样不对，我就会想要做改正。我是不是说得太理性？居然用了飞行这样的词。”

“你不喜欢坐飞机。”Chris说。午后的阳光被云遮挡住了，又令他心脏抽痛。

“是。”Sebastian说，捕捉到他的视线，就胶着着不动了。“起飞和降落的时候……会不舒服。但飞到空中时就不介意。”

“我也说过……如果你愿意，我可以握着你的手……？”

“说过，我也愿意。我们今天还要在这种糟糕又折磨人的隐喻上动多少脑筋？”

“再一会儿？”Chris掌心向上抬起一只手放在厨柜上。Sebastian与他交握的动作，至少外表看起来没有任何的勉强。阳光又重新照进来了。“我还在学着开飞机这件事，我也不能保证一路上都会风平浪静遇不到气流，但我发誓，我会尽全力让你安全着陆。”

“我会不停地拿驾驶室开玩笑的，很难忍住，你得知道。”Sebastian的拇指轻轻擦过他的手背，“还有就是，谢谢你，Mul?umesc。”

“那很好，”Chris几乎要哀求他了，“拜托，请你尽情地开玩笑。快说吧。芥末酱是我想出来的，轮到你了。别勉强自己忍住。”

“我正在锻炼自制力。”那双眼睛，那山中的湖泊，向着Chris无辜地睁大了，“优秀的sub不都那样吗？锻炼……自制力？我说得对不对？用英语？”

Chris瞪着他，煞有介事地把另一只手也撑在厨柜上，然后宣布道：“我死了。死于自燃。已经变成一堆焦炭了。”他心里有个小人正在翻跟头，正在跳上跳下，狂喜不已。Sebastian居然开这种玩笑。用自制力来开玩笑。

他早就说过他很棒。Sebastian的确很棒极了。

不过这又提醒了他。他们需要谈一谈，真的。Chris觉得自己是个很不负责任的dom，姑且不说婚礼那晚——没有让Sebastian躲过迂腐而折磨人的催情剂——就说说第二天早上吧，他竟然让Sebastian跪在地上为他服务，竟然把Sebastian绑在床上，竟然还趁机忍不住又和他上床。

合理的步骤，应该是在一切发生前，就列出比那三条草率的规矩更详尽的内容。当然那三条最重要，Chris也会强调的——坦诚，清醒，服从直接的指令——但其他方面也必须考虑到。硬性和软性的限制，除了标准的红黄绿之外Sebastian想使用的其他安全词，以及过往的经历。

过往经历。他仿佛又听见那迷人的声音，在回忆的包围中，说着：我以为只有疼痛才行……

Sebastian正好奇地看着他。“刚才只是在开玩笑……你怎么就冷场了……”

“是啊……不！我很好！抱歉。我正在想……自己是个白痴，真的，我一直这么觉得。本来还说要互相了解一下的。列个清单之类。可我没带。手头没有。”

“清单……啊啊。你想知道我做过什么，没有尝试过什么。”

“我们，”Chris纠正他。这个落满阳光的空间里他站得和Sebastian很近，他能感知身边厨柜的一切，感知秋日的甜蜜和手中握着的音乐家的手指。“你也得知道，关于我的。如果你不喜欢，也不必非得现在就谈，但——但还是要说句抱歉，我自己都忘了，早该准备好的，方便我们——”

“趁着我还没有第二次叫你把我绑起来之前，说清楚？”Sebastian的声音里没有责怪，大概只有自嘲吧，十分温柔的声音。“你在网上留过备份吗？我还有个打印机。”

“唔……”Chris想不出别的可说，当自己的白痴脑瓜一团浆糊，无计可施，陷于焦虑中时，Sebastian却能够想到有建设性的方法来解决问题。“有，我给自己邮箱发过一份存档好时刻提醒着别忘掉，结果我还是忘了……”

“再多说一句抱歉我就一辈子不给你做好吃的三明治。”Sebastian取出手机给他，“转发到我的邮箱里，再给我你的号码。”

Chris，差点被这种命令性口吻和威胁逗笑——要不是知道他的sub只是虚张声势，那这威胁的杀伤力实在太巨大了——十分合作地按起手机。几秒钟后他的手机也响了；Sebastian说：“现在你有了我的号码。等我一会儿。”接着就消失在工作室。

Chris便成了独自一人，握着存有Sebastian电话号码的手机，被书架们意味深长地打量着。他有些想笑。那必定是个苦中带甜的笑。Sebastian可以照顾好自己，Sebastian，可以照顾好他。

有些悲惨地，他感激又惊讶地发现自己刚刚滋生的焦虑被碾灭了。他还有些兴奋，有些害怕：Sebastian的才能使他心跳加快，但如果太多人了解到他的才能，只会惹麻烦上身。

Sebastian是他的。他的sub。Sebastian需要这份婚姻来维持工作，而Chris想要维持的则是这份婚姻。

Sebastian给了他电话号码。毫不犹豫，毫不迟疑。

Sebastian重新出现，挥舞着纸和笔。“有了。紫色荧光笔可以吗？”

“……呃，”其实他随便Sebastian喜欢什么，任何东西都可以，“也行？”

“开玩笑的。深蓝色的笔。应该有足够的严谨。那么我们开始吧？”

Chris望着既不是紫色也不是荧光的笔，努力说：“好。”

“我会快点儿写完。”Sebastian窝进沙发，拨开一堆笔记本露出了写字台，手指无意识地转着笔。日光懒懒地在他的发梢滑动。

“等等。”Chris站起来，“你还没——不想把三明治吃完吗？”

“啊啊……我忘了。我——噢，你都给我拿过来了……”

Chris，在沙发背后弯下腰，将最后一小块面包夹芝士送到Sebastian的唇边。这样做感觉再自然不过了，是理所应当的事。“吃掉三明治。”

Sebastian的眼睛微微睁大，张开嘴，然后靠过去从Chris的指尖咬走那块东西。

日光变得眩目了。

“很好。”Chris说得很轻，仿佛语言不属于这一刻。Sebastian吻他的指尖，并不是真正的吻，更像呼吸的吹拂，落在Chris皮肤上的呢喃。

笔从Sebastian放松的手掌间滑下去了，落到地上，滚进咖啡桌底下。

Sebastian眨眨眼，脸红得厉害，低头翻找纸张回避他。“你叫我弄的……清单……对不起，Chris。”

“别。”Chris说，“我喜欢那样。”

红着脸不肯抬头的Sebastian似乎也承认这一点。“我想我也喜欢，sir。”

“那好，”Chris表示，“我就猜想你会喜欢的。所以你写好你的部分，我来写我的，等我们把这件事处理完，说不定我可以再喂你吃个苹果，如果你听话，或者就当找点乐子，怎样？”

Sebastian，耳尖泛着粉色，点头。

Chris实在忍不住微笑。在这里，他依然是个外来者，是Sebastian人生中意外的来客。但Sebastian也喜欢他。好像连书架们的态度都缓和了，不那么冰冷了。

这是一份标准式的清单，详尽，面面俱到，有种公事公办的意味；Chris对于自己的答案记得很牢，就飞快地扫了一遍。他没有做过太激烈的那种——当然，他也想试试，Sebastian已经属于他了，所以能和Sebastian一起尝试的话显然更好。过去他凭借的大多是他的身体和力量，还有与同伴之间的感情联系；他和对方至少都彼此认识，关系不差。有一瞬间他想到Matt带笑的眼睛，还有那双便宜的根本扣不紧的手铐以及愉快的即兴尝试。他很快就不想了，开始核对他想要对他的sub使用的手法和器具。

不能见血，不能有躯体伤害和永久性疤痕。不允许其他人参与。他才不和人分享Sebastian。绝对不会，这辈子都不会。但他知道Sebastian还会为此紧张不安，毕竟将sub作为玩物与他人共享也是Chris的权利。希望他现在写下的这张清单能使Sebastian好过点儿。这不若他们签署的婚姻协议书那么有法律效力，不过对Chris而言是一视同仁的。

情趣中不包括排泄物。Chris对这方面根本无法理解无法接受，他认真地，发自内心地希望Sebastian也别好这口。不过……他盯着纸看了一秒……让Sebastian稍微忍一忍，直到获得许可后才起床……Sebastian难以控制生理需求，扭动着，急切又美妙，哀求Chris允许他去洗手间……Sebastian跪在地上，Sebastian让Chris浇灌他，以那种极端的恐怖的方式，宣告着所有权……可以只在浴室做做看，事后方便洗澡嘛……

该死。他把那个选项改成了“没有做过，但将来有兴趣试一试”。他交叉起双腿朝沙发另一头飞快地望了一眼。Sebastian正在填一个表格，手指握着笔，洁净，整齐的样子，目光也很专注。Chris腿间那个充血的部位大概觉得认真的Sebastian是全宇宙最情色的存在，所以就又勃起了几分。

列表上有些项目他连听都没听说过。得去了解一下。毕竟他是Sebastian的Dom，他有责任。

哈。说起来光是今天，Sebastian就帮了他不晓得多少次了。

他放弃太努力的思考，直接圈起那几行字在旁边写：我简直不知道这都是什么玩意儿，抱歉，你有兴趣的话我就去学一学？写完之后他开口说：“你完成了吗？”

“啊……是的。差不多。”Sebastian抬头，“能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然可以！”

“这……最后这三项……我不懂。”

“噢噢，谢天谢地。”Chris说着，又解释了一下为什么自己松了口气笑得那么开心。说到最后Sebastian也笑了。

“你也不明白，那我感觉可好多了，sir……Chris，对不起，给……你要看吗？最后那些我就空着了。”

“喜欢你叫我的名字。”

“Chris。”

“就这样。好，给你……”他们交换了纸页。Sebastian伸直一条腿，搁在沙发扶手上，下意识的一个动作，只是想坐得更舒服一点。Chris就入神地看着他。反正Chris有权看着他的sub发呆。

房间似乎更热了。不是日光的缘故。Chris又交叉着腿。专心。看表格。好，就这样。

他读了一遍清单。又读了一遍。嗯哼。有点——嗯哼。

Sebastian勾选的项目比他猜想得要多很多。尽管，大多数答案都在“尝试过一次”这个选项里，后续则标注着不同的“喜欢”，“不喜欢”，“愿意再试一试”。不管怎么说，Sebastian居然有这么多经验。各种各样的道具，拉扯头发，约束带，还有，上帝，竹竿？Chris的脑中立刻浮现出Sebastian浅麦色的纤细长腿上布满红痕的画面，让他不管是站还是坐，都无法忘怀自己的主人……

他的视线又越过纸张望向他的sub。Sebastian看起来很专心在读Chris的那份。没察觉。

Sebastian的经验比Chris还要丰富，尝试的内容也大胆很多。越往下读，这一点就越无法否认；Chris的心底开始担忧，潜意识里开始不安。如果他不够好怎么办？如果Sebastian期待更多的体验而他无法给予怎么办？如果，如果……

为了避免自己无穷无尽地思考那些“如果”，他继续往下看。脑内感想却从“唔嗯，有意思，我们可以试试”很快变成“这他妈是什么鬼”了。“你——你——这个——刀——和血——”

Sebastian抬起头，表情难以名状。Chris才刚刚捕捉到那一闪而过的——某种情绪——就被拒之门外了。“那是我第三次外出。第三家俱乐部。六年前。我和他们签的协议也是不留疤痕和永久性损伤。请别忘记我有标注过，可以再次尝试。”

“什么——”Chris不能呼吸了，氧气都不见了。“你——你让别人——用刀割你，都不拒绝吗——”他的目光迅速扫过清单，“你完全没有拒绝——任何事，你都不拒绝？——”

Sebastian第一次露出那不知所措的，慌乱的样子。“我不能——我没有权力——只要那是你的命令——”

“不。”Chris说，他的心在胸腔里皱成了一团，“不，听着。拜托。”那双碧蓝的眼睛在颤抖，最深处有危险的暗流。Chris挪到沙发的另一头伸出双手。只停留了一秒，Sebastian就握住了。

“那份不作数。”Chris告诉他，脑袋朝之前被他丢在原地的纸页偏了偏，“你要再填一次，好吗？对我说真心话。告诉我你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，底线在哪里，哪些事你不愿意做，连想都不高兴想的。拜托，求求你。我需要知道这些。我不愿意强迫你去做任何讨厌的事。你明白吗？你能——我可以用别的语言再重复一遍，法语，好吗？或者你可以教我罗马尼亚语，你肯教我就一定好好学？”

Sebastian看着他的脸。看着他的眼睛。慢慢地，绽开一个微笑。“好的，Chris。”

“好的，是指你明白，还是指你要教我罗马尼亚语，还是说，好，你会诚实地把喜好都告诉我？”

“第一个和最后一个。大概以后可以考虑第二个？”Sebastian看着他们握在一起的手。“我以为……我也不懂自己在想什么。我觉得你和别人不一样。可我不知道该怎么做，怎么听话让你高兴。”

“我不要你为了让我高兴而什么都听。”Chris恳求道。这么说当然不是百分之百地正确，他之前还有那种念头，还有那不可告人的兴奋的颤栗感呢。还是诚实点儿吧。他保证过要对Sebastian也同样诚实的。

所以他就说：“我喜欢你想让我高兴这个想法，但请你不要把那当作是我的期待。我期待的，是真正的你，是你想要的东西——哎，见鬼，我的话毫无意义对不对？抱歉，我只是——该死的我太不会说话了。抱歉。”

“事实上，我觉得你说得很有道理。”Sebastian的嘴角上扬，令Chris突然又充满了希望，“我也……不太擅长交谈。很显然地。不过那一条我是认真的。我说过有时候我喜欢疼痛，喜欢疼痛的带来的强烈刺激。曾经我把那当作是必须条件，就象我说的那样，必须要那样的感觉才能释放。很惊人的体验，交付那么多信任在另一个人的手上……当时我的确很怕，我被绑着，完完全全受人支配，任凭摆布……我急切地需要它，我可以从中获得解放，真的。如果对象是你我也愿意再做第二次，第三次。但说真的，我怕。我不知道自己是更喜欢还是更害怕。真的。”

在他的独白中Chris的心碎裂了，又粘合了。究竟哪个过程比较痛苦，Chris也不知道。他的手指抚过Sebastian的手背，话语都堵在喉咙口。此刻的他只能靠抚摸来感知，靠那骨骼，韧带，关节的活动来感知Sebastian。

Sebastian转过手腕，手指就轻轻地抓住Chris的。“对不起，Chris，我很努力了。”

“别这么说。”Chris小声开口，“别——觉得抱歉。什么也不用多想了，我——明白你不想要这个。你不想要我。”

那些无比灵动无比丰富的手指却吃惊地把他抓紧。“可我想。要你。”

“你……什么？”

“我真的想要你。”Sebastian弯下腰亲吻两人交缠的、Chris的指尖。Chris有一瞬间看不见他的双眼，但随即他的sub就坐起身，将凌乱的发丝甩开了。“我挑中了你，选择了你。你——你大概是唯一一个想要我本人的。许多追求者都给我的母亲写信，写贺卡，说如果能有这样一个才华横溢的sub是人生一大幸事，说他们保证让我在婚后继续工作，说得象那是什么天大的赏赐……但你是写信给我。你来看我的音乐会，给我画画。所以我想要的也是你。”

“呃。”Chris张开嘴，发不出声音。他胃里蝴蝶乱飞，冲击感令他眩晕，不断震撼着他那颗刚刚粘起来的心脏。“噢。”

“我会再写一份清单。”Sebastian说，“不过……原本就没有完全为了讨你欢心在写……有几条是那样没错，但我更信任你。不管是……滴蜡，还是冰块。”

“你……信任我？”

“你关心我饿不饿。”Sebastian的口吻仿佛那就是答案。也许，真是如此。Chris胃里的蝴蝶又扑腾几下，在狂喜和惊恐中左右摇摆。然后Sebastian又说了，有点自弃似地。“我怎么对一个才认识这么点时间的人说这些话……”

我爱你。这句话Chris无法说出口。不合宜的时间。不合宜的处境。我爱你。你和你的音乐，还有你笑着假装要给我一支紫色荧光笔的样子。不能这么说。他忍下这句话，艰难地，象婴儿学语似地开口：“我也想要你……我喜欢喂你吃东西……我想要你。就是你。不敢相信你竟然能答应我……”

“我自己也不敢相信。”Sebastian轻叹，紧握着Chris的手耸了一下肩膀，“我是指这整件事。整个……过程。有时候我以为这将会是一个真实的噩梦，但你出现了。”

“那……它……还是一个噩梦吗？”

“啊啊，不算吧。我也说不准它到底变成了一个什么梦。迷茫。清醒。我这辈子都没想过我会在自己的公寓里，渴望着，能够跪在你的脚边。”

Chris猛地挺直背，问：“什么？我又得说你禁止的那句话了，你说什么？”

“我自己也不清楚。”Sebastian怏怏不乐，“难以具体描述的冲动。我也不想解释。绝对没法用英语讲明白。”

“总之你想。”

这令Sebastian瞟了他一眼。象一只脾气上来的、半大的猎豹幼崽，纤长的四肢和到处乱挥的尾巴。不过并不是全因他而起，Chris心想。“那么，”他小心翼翼又好奇地问，“你是否愿意那样呢，一边填写这份东西……同时跪坐在我的脚边……”

“但我的咖啡桌挡着呢。”Sebastian这么说，不象反对，反而是脾气还没完全下去的回答。Chris沉吟片刻。

“Sebastian？”

“嗯？”

“再去打印一份，我来搬开桌子。然后，你就坐在我脚边，把它写完。明白吗？”

他的sub惊讶得嘴巴都张开了，Chris觉得很满足。

他的手指来到Sebastian的手腕，轻轻地摁着，以明知对方能听见的音量说：“拜托你答应我……”

那双眼睛里仿佛有太阳升起了。屋外是薄暮；室内却才刚刚迎来黎明。这碧蓝色的，明朗起来的天空。“是，Chris。”

“那就快点。”他放开他，朝工作室指指，一副连哄带骗的表情。Sebastian没有做出什么气呼呼的评价，大概是嫌那样不够优雅，或者不愿意朝他的dom翻白眼吧。他故意用一种十分别扭，十分纠结的方式把两只脚踩上地面。Chris看得噎住了。他的sub，显然在以牙还牙上，具有十分卓越的才能。

Sebastian得意地笑着走开了。

 

Sebastian

到了没有其他人的办公室，Sebastian就关上门，然后无力地靠了过去。随即，非常非常缓慢地，他仰起头让后脑也碰到那微凉的木质门板。门板支撑着他，身体上的，心理上的，或者还有更多。

Chris Evans。上帝啊。

他说自己不知道。是真的。他甚至从没想象过。

他凝视着办公桌。打印机。详细的清单。真实的自我。Chris同意让他跪着——因为Sebastian说想跪在他脚边。

他有些歇斯底里地想着如果现在才彻底抓狂会不会太晚，甚至有一刻忘记如何呼吸。背后的门是坚实的存在，牢牢地贴着他。他的门。他的工作室。乐器音响和混音设备都同情地望着他。

被Chris摸过的手腕好痒。

Chris想要他。要他。Chris看他的样子仿佛他真的很美丽似地；在Sebastian用荧光笔和三明治战战兢兢地开玩笑时，也似乎发自内心地愉悦。Chris担心他没有在清单上如实勾选，请他重做一遍。

我很怕，Sebastian记得自己当时这么想，也这么说了。我怕那些未知的部分。如果我在真正了解并涉足以后变成了不同的自己，又会变成谁呢？

Chris诉说对他的渴望。他不想改变Sebastian。但改变是避无可避的，在生活天翻地覆后每个人都终究会变。他已经和结婚前不同。Sebastian闭上眼睛。音乐节拍开始在他脑中响起。Chopin。Mozart。Billy Idol也象是嘲讽一般浮现。美妙的白色婚礼之日。天啊。

他的手指，罔顾了现实罔顾了理智，想要写一支爱的乐章。因为Chris眼里的笑。因为Chris答应要喂他吃东西。因为Chris承诺会尊重他说的“不”。

Chris不如Sebastian经历得那么多，或者说，范围没有那么广。光是看Chris的单子他就能明白。Chris可能做得比较不那么用力，充满了爱，不敢逼得太紧，不敢伤害对方的身体或者感情。Chris曾有所爱之人，后来他失去了。现在，只有Sebastian站在这里，带着俱乐部留给他的冰冷无情的回忆，充斥着皮鞭，绳结，口塞的回忆，渴望Chris的爱。

他吞咽着。心里很痛。

Sebastian也怕。他怕自己已经爱上Chris Evans了，爱上这个有一双温柔的手，善良的心，总是担心让人失望而时不时闪过忧虑之色的眼睛的人。

他想走回去蜷缩在Chris脚边，靠在他肌肉矫健的腿上，让Chris摸头。

他为自己这荒唐的想法而失笑。起身又打印出一份表单，Sebastian深呼吸，回头走进起居室。

Chris抬头迎接他的到来。世界好像都摇晃了，但很快又平衡下来，稳定下来，比刚才更牢固。

咖啡桌被推到旁边破坏了整个房间的布局。Chris还脱掉了鞋袜，考虑很周详地放到门口，仿佛他认为Sebastian会很在意环境整洁。那双若隐若现地忧虑着的眼睛把他打量一番，从头到脚，于是Sebastian发觉自己在笑。

不假思索地，他穿过房间，跪坐在Chris脚边。他低着头。抬头是过于大胆的行为。

“嗨，”Chris很轻很温柔地说，“随便你怎么坐，只要舒服就行，好嘛？我没有强迫你跪着，该死，你想到沙发上坐着也没问题。”

Sebastian抬起头，Chris落在他脸上的视线，象一个吻。

那是维系他的支柱。亲密的。无法打破的。

在他们背后，落日将最后的余晖洒向天空。外面的建筑，摩天大楼，汽车顶棚，都闪着微光。纽约城，繁华的日间告一段落，开始它那神秘闪耀的夜。

Sebastian调整了一下重心，没有跪得毕恭毕敬而是略微侧过一条腿，把肩膀靠在Chris的左腿上。然后，不知为何，也许是纯粹的欲望驱使吧，他伸出一只手搂住Chris的膝盖，抱着他。

Chris呼了一口气，好像还带着些许惊讶地，手指碰到他的头发，他的脸颊，轻柔地试探。Sebastian歪过头想要更多这样的抚摸。这算是第二次被顺毛了吧；无所谓，他想，反正他们俩都喜欢这个。渐渐地，他的思绪不那么集中了，他开始漂移，开始觉得恍惚和迷醉。

Chris肯定有叫他做个什么事的；他嘀咕着，“笔？”Chris的手指顿了顿，另一只手找到水笔递给他。

“要那张小写字台吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”Sebastian表示同意——尽管他可以只垫着一边的膝盖写字，以前也那么干过，但回答“是的”令他心情愉快。他在表格里勾选了更多的“是”，还有偶尔几个“否”，Chris叫他认真选的，Chris的手还摸着他的头发呢。

Chris若有所思地看完他重新填好的列表。“想站起来吗？”

“嗯……不想。除非你要我起来。”

“那就先别动。”Chris的手指来到后颈，那感觉回荡、弥漫到整个身体里，让Sebastian颤栗，燃起深埋其中的火。Chris在笑——从声音里听得出来，笑意夹杂在他的话语里犹如旧时车道两边的铃铛——他轻轻地挠了第二下。“看来……还有些你不喜欢的事。讨厌蒙眼？”

“我试过。但……不能适应……”无法简单地表述清楚。那不算恐惧症，他可以再试一次。源头只是很久很久以前他还小的时候，听说的那些秘密警察的审讯手段，从那些传闻里滋生出来的梦魇。“如果你想要，我没问题。以前做过的。”

他没有提到那一次他哭了。为他服务的不知名的女子还是给了他一次高潮，让他们两人都得到了解脱，事后还向他道歉，给他喂水和按摩背部。但事后离开时他无意听见她向同事抱怨有的sub容易在无关紧要的琐事上情绪过于激动。

Chris平静地看着他，看得时间有些太长，叫他不自在了。“不蒙眼。不以任何形式剥夺感官。可以吗？”

“Da。是的。我——谢谢你。”

Chris仍然仔细端详他的表情。“我是说真的。不做任何你不喜欢的事。告诉我，你明白了吗，我是认真的。”

“我想……是的。是的。明白了。”

“好。你也不能在纸上勾了否，事到临头再说可以。即使你以为那是我的要求，也不行。”

“那的确是你的要求啊。你都——”

“Sebastian。”Chris的声音明明算不上发怒，却象鞭子似地抽断他的话。Sebastian猛地闭起嘴。他觉得脸上一定血色尽失了。他惹得他的dom厌烦了。好吧，他隐约想着，那终究只是时间问题；他不知道怎么取悦别人，不知道怎么才算听话，不知道——

 

“Sebastian。”Chris听起来很关切。那关切浮于表面，凝聚在他那双抓紧了Sebastian僵硬肩膀的大手上。Chris不得不弯下一点儿腰才能更稳地扶持住他。“Sebastian。看着我。我没有生气，没有对你发火——好吧，或许有一点儿，但绝非是针对你的回话。我不在乎你是否——不希望你因为和我的答案不一样就改变自己。我不想尝试任何你所痛恨的东西，过后才悔不当初。我想要的，是我们一起去享受。明白吗？”

“但，”Sebastian开口，他的语言功能好像和大脑中枢断开了，“你不必这样。如果有什么喜欢的——”

“如果有什么我喜欢而你排斥的，那么我们会谈一谈，但不要勉强做你很难受的事。比如现在你看起来就难受得要死。”Chris轻轻地摇晃他，非常非常轻柔，“我对眼罩和耳塞一类道具也没有特别偏好。根本不在意这一点明白吗？看着我，回答我，好不好？”

“我正努力着呢……你的意思是，你真的，不会命令我那样做。”

“不会。”Chris摸他的脸颊，拇指蹭过他的左眼下方。“没事了，嗯？你是不是——有些事情——想和我讲，或者……”

“没有……暂时不用。都是回忆吧，我也不知道。”他的脸被Chris捧在手里，喃喃着，“好几个月没做那种噩梦了。”

Chris的眼睛惊讶地瞪大。“你做噩梦——”

“不是经常那样。可能会吵醒你，我先道个歉。”他迟钝地明白过来为何Chris会显得如此惊恐，“啊啊，pula mea，不，不是关于性的。完全——完全不是那样。绝对无关，我发誓。我很好，Chris，我很好。”

“你不好。”Chris嘟囔，“连不做噩梦都是值得大惊小怪的事。”可他抚摸Sebastian脸颊的动作还是那样温柔，异常地温柔。“你说暂时不用，我会尊重这一点。我愿意去了解但你不用有压力，无论何时只要你想说，我都会听。”

Sebastian闭上眼。这些话沉进他的心里。Chris的话，和触碰，和吃力地半弯着、散发热意的身体。“我会的。总有一天。但不是今天。”

“好。”Chris的手指抚弄他的头发，重新开始那轻缓的爱抚。“我看了其他的答案，在别的方面我们爱好都很相近嘛。但要想尝试比较深入的道具，你得给我一些建议了。我没有拍板，也不晓得紫色魔杖是什么玩意儿。这些我们以后再说。想到沙发上来吗？”

Sebastian，反复斟酌了这个提议后，点了点头。他努力伸直不断发颤的腿。Chris施以援手。“Mul?umesc。谢谢你。”

“别说谢。”Chris说，让两人坐到沙发上，Sebastian的头枕着他的大腿。他好像很愿意继续摸他的头发和给他揉背，一安顿下来就立刻开始了。“好些了吗？”

“好些了……”之前那份感觉又溜了回来。恍惚迷醉的甜蜜感，象拼图一块一块被嵌合起来了。大概和这个姿势也有关系吧。“我喜欢你来搬动我的家具。”

“什么——喔，”Chris好像松了口气似地笑道，“是嘛，你的咖啡桌放那边的确挺不错。我们能抽空去购物吗？买个真正的垫子？”

“为什么你要问我？不该是直接告知我要一起出门买些sub使用的道具？”他在空中随便挥了挥手，“没问题。既然以后我要在地上呆好久。”

“那也是在你愿意的情况下。不管购物或者跪坐。当然，你想听我用命令的说法，也行。和我去买地垫和其他必需用品，sub。不过，我指的是你有空的时候。”

“是，Chris。”Sebastian说。他的一条腿滑下沙发，在逐渐减淡的紫色与灰色交织的暮光中，垂到地上。他的dom还在按摩他的头。

“你看起来很开心。”Chris继续着动作悄声说。公寓房间愈来愈暗了，但还没有黑得什么都看不清。一切都带上了光泽，是不为人知的领域。一个只有他们俩的秘密世界，充满魔法的世界。

“我相信……是的，我很开心。”

“很好。”Chris低头看他，微笑，“很好。嗯……我想再多谈点事情，你介意吗？安全词。你的将来计划，还有我的……打算……”

“噢，不介意，请继续。我们的确得多谈谈。不过关于安全词……”他考虑要不要用音乐的名词，快板慢板之类，最终还是选择最简便的。“如果你同意，我想就用标准的红黄绿。太复杂的不知道我到时候还能不能记住。想到更好的主意，我会告诉你。”

“很不错。”Chris把玩他的头发，轻松而随意，“那么再来说一下计划。我们都有点象SOHO族……得找个有我的画室以及你的工作室的房子……哦，该死，抱歉——”

那伤口已经造成了，也已经被妥帖地包裹好了。他可以十分冷静地审视它。“没关系，sir。”

“就算那样说也没什么说服力好吗。我，除非开画展之类，平时工作弹性都很大。但我喜欢早起跑步再回来工作。你也常开会，是吗？和导演他们？”

“有时候会特别忙。我们尽量面谈，偶尔用网络会议。有乐队录制我的作品时我也喜欢亲自到场。”他枕着Chris温暖而强壮的大腿。Chris是个超级舒服的枕头，Sebastian心想。而且是会挠他的后颈，让他躺倒下来还觉得膝盖发软的枕头。“那样……可以吗？会有问题吗？”

“不会的。”Chris把手搭在他的腰上，沉吟地说。“我会和你一起去，至少一开始的几次。我知道你能自己出门，但必须塑造好公众形象，对吧？你觉得不便我也可以离开，只是得接送你来回。”

“公众形象……对，很对。”那的确非常重要。他们的婚姻必须成为实质可见的东西。减少他人对一个没有接受过正规指导的sub的疑议……一个居然蔑视传统保持独立三十多年的sub。Chris必须表现出他的控制权。

同时Sebastian的心里也有一个头一次冒出存在感的地方，尖叫着说，你喜欢他陪在你旁边。

“我不爱早起……”他鼓起勇气趁着时机良好开口说道。Chris没有禁止他工作。而且，恰恰相反。他们在一起计划生活。“总之清早都起不来。我通常十点左右醒，然后……可能不吃午餐……一直工作到晚上饿得不行必须吃东西为止，不饿就不吃了。写音乐时我会顾不上这些。和乐队排练到很晚的时候也有。要说什么有规律的话，每周两次去健身房吧。都在下午。”

这些事情肯定是要改变的了。Chris“唔——”了一声，尽管还不算口气很差。“好吧。第一条规矩。我希望你按时吃饭。不硬性规定几点，但午餐不能少，晚上一起吃晚饭时我会问你的。要说实话。另外，我可能会和你一起去健身房，一到两次，理由同前。”

“万一忘记怎么办？我说午餐。”

Chris挑眉。“那我就要惩罚你了，sub。”

“……噢。”

“你有疑问？”

“我从没有——你打算怎么惩罚我？”这一刻的Sebastian太舒服太放松了，理应不会觉得冷；但他还是有股凉意，抽象概念上的。Chris的惩罚意味着无数可能。皮鞭。枷锁。伤痕……他都告诉Chris受不了眼罩的，万一——

“还没想好。”Chris考虑很久才说。“但我不会弄伤你。绝不会打你屁股，谁叫你那么喜欢……也不用你已经勾出来的拒绝选项。大概，会命令你跪在房间一角，然后一整晚都不碰你吧。”

Sebastian听见自己发出了嘤咛声。不知羞耻的声音。Chris的话听起来太可怕了，都是他最不想要的，但同时又无比正确：Chris，十分清楚，什么手段才最奏效。Chris这么快就这么了解他了。

他接受这样的条件，因为——因为他觉得这样很对。

这个结论令他差点又要呜咽出声了。他的性器在腿间颤抖，情欲象融化的黄金一样流淌，聚集。

按在他腰上的手加了一点力道。“那声音说明你喜欢？”

“什——啊啊，两者兼有。”

“两者？哈，懂了。”喜欢这样做，又害怕被这样惩罚。Chris的理解力非常优秀。“你感觉还好？”

“是的。你呢，sir？”

“我……”Chris发出玩笑般的叹息，“其实我吓得命都要没了。”

Sebastian听了这句话，沉默地看他片刻。夜色伸出指尖勾画Chris的睫毛，让它们象靛青的丝绒一样优雅；它在Chris和胡子边缘和弯曲的嘴角弹起奏鸣曲；它使得Chris每一次眨眼和抿唇看起来都充满期待。

于是最终Sebastian说：“我觉得起码你还有半条命。”

Chris吓了一跳，大笑起来。“真的？”

“至少现在感觉比之前好多了。我们谈了钱，谈了工作计划，谈了紧急联络人和……你对我的惩罚……还有什么？有更多的规定吗？”

Chris张嘴想回答，又闭上，摇摇头。“这问题问得太傻了。我知道，你没和别人有过长期关系。还有好多要适应呢……我不想改变你太多的生活方式，一两个方面还可行，但……”

“告诉我。”如果他的dom有别的想法，规矩，要求，他宁可现在就知道，也好过将来无意识地犯了错惹麻烦上身。他本来就可能犯太多错了，未经训练，又过于轻易就被Chris同情的态度弄得不知天高地厚地回嘴。

“好吧……”夜色中的Chris做了个鬼脸，“我说过想要碰你，那是其一。你得规律地进餐，那是其二。第三点嘛……我明白你工作起来是什么样的，相信我，我再懂不过了；但当我联络你，或者需要和你见面，请至少接听电话。可以让我等会儿，但我需要你——我会很焦虑的，如果——我在意的人——不接电话。”

这点会比较棘手。Sebastian最出名的一点就是会把电话忘在稿纸堆或者乐谱里——他听得出Chris的停顿和犹豫，对Chris的过去他也有所了解。所以当他表示：“是，Chris”时，他是认真的，他明白这一点有多重要，他会努力做好。

“很好，嗯，第四，在我们公开露面时——当然那是必须的——希望你能学会几条基本守则。不是我个人的，就比如sub的专门课程里的那些。和其他dom交谈时如何目光接触，个人礼节——也许我得让你和Scott聊聊，我其实也不太懂，我一直以为sub们天生就会的，不过你的表情告诉我那想法实在太傻。我允许你嘲笑我，笑吧。”

“你能用秘密电波找到事情真相，令我感到极大的喜悦。Scott是你的弟弟？那个非常可爱非常有型的家伙？”

“对。现在我要先去把他灭了，托你的福。”

“他爱你。”Sebastian说，“你也爱他。我说他可爱，是指他如果出现在面前，就很能讨人喜欢，也让人很有交谈欲。他是很有魅力的那种人，象从童话里走出来。要成为那样的人可不容易。”

“别拦我。”

“我更喜欢你。”Sebastian伸出手。勇敢的手指摸到Chris的胸，那儿肌肉发达又结实，Chris好像停止了呼吸，在这样亲密的触碰面前陷入挣扎了。“我很高兴你不属于其他人，不是每个人的宠儿。你选择了我。”

“因为你是我想要的。”Chris低声回答，“你说的……不属于别人……我，也这么想。关于你。虽然我不想对你表现得又原始又传统象山顶洞人似的，但……”

“但你觉得对我有占有欲？我听说过会有这样的情况发生。”

“我不想让其他任何人碰到你，”Chris承认道，“根本连看都不想给别人看。恨不得让你的屁股上留着我的掌印去工作，恨不得让你无时不刻记得我占有你，插入你，把你射满，射得精液往下不停地淌……因为你是我的，我要保护你——”

他们蓦地不说话了。这些话里有太多的激烈情绪。没有说出口的“现在”两个字，充满存在感地荡漾在他们身边的黑暗中。窗外五光十色的夜灯，他们身处的沙发。

Sebastian深呼吸了一下。又一下。象要从水底浮上来。他被漩涡吞没了。对Chris的爱竟能得到回应，对Chris的悲哀他也竟然能同样地痛苦和惆怅。从未属于任何人。这一点，既让他胆战心惊，又让他欣喜若狂：他从未属于任何人，没有被任何人占有过。还有Chris的每一句话——掌掴他，给他留下痕迹，把他按在床上内射，让精液流下大腿——都笔直地击中他的阴茎和紧绷的双球。他又晕眩了，又被强烈的欲望攫住了。

他艰难地说：“我大概，有的时候，也想那样子来……”

Chris的视线扫过他的身体，象恍然大悟似地变得火热，变得甜蜜，金属烧灼般的蓝绿色光芒。“比如现在？”

“现在立刻马上？”

“现在，立刻，马上。”Chris的手掌滑到他脑袋下把他托起来，深吻变得漫长而情色，手指拉扯住他的头发，使Sebastian的头往后仰。Sebastian差点就这样射了。

Chris笑着舔他的嘴唇，舌尖挑逗他的，却不再深入。“还有一条规矩。”

Sebastian只能呻吟，所以他就呻吟。他的整个身体都化成了水。

“很简单的一条，你可以做到的。我说过，你是我的。你属于我。在家，在我们的卧室……我会对你随心所欲——我们每一点达成共识的项目我都会做。不会伤害你，说到做到——其他的，你都要接受。”

“是——”

“你会喜欢的。”

Sebastian的腰不由自主地抽动。“Da——是的——是的，Chris，求你。”

“你要我在这里操你？沙发？还是地板？”

Sebastian，颤抖着，激烈地点头。是的，上帝……是的，无论在哪，无论Chris想要什么，他可以抛开羞耻心让Chris把他压在窗户上，剥光衣服在随便什么人都看得见的地方操干，他的阴茎会湿答答地贴着透明的玻璃，这些他都能接受——

“你他妈真是太美了。”Chris的口吻听起来象惊叹，象虔诚，几乎可说是羞涩。“还那么甜蜜。看看你，上帝啊，以前怎么从没有人——我为何能那样地幸运？竟然得到你做伴侣。”

“可是，”Sebastian小声地回答，他觉得要讲话已经很难了，但又有很重要的话想说，“我告诉过你。和你是不一样的。我也没有概念——和你在一起的感觉就是不一样。”

Chris闭了闭眼睛，仿佛那些话语造成了他生理上的痛苦。然后再睁开，湛蓝色象水光粼粼的海面。“你那么信任我。”

“是你让我想这样信任你。”Sebastian说，就象之前Chris的回答一样，含义深长又满怀期待。Chris的大手还按着他的脑袋，他就努力扭动了半天。“在我的沙发上操我好吗，sir？”

“再好不过。”Chris说，“先站起来。脱衣服。”

衣服脱掉了。脱得飞快。他还去开了灯，尽管Chris没有要求但Sebastian需要灯光，他做的时候没怎么考虑，所幸Chris并不反对。Sebastian想要亲眼看着这一切，看着Chris吻他，占有他，渴望他，在这间曾经属于自己，现在属于他们俩的公寓里，在灯光照射下。

Chris扯下T恤丢到沙发背后。他的牛仔裤已经被勃起的阴茎顶出尺寸惊人的高耸的小帐篷了，不得不抬腰才能松解下来。Sebastian的身体还记得这根阴茎插在体内的感觉；他的后穴收缩，感到空虚，感到欲望。

“慢着，”Chris说，“呃，不是说要等一会儿，但是——润滑剂？”

“在卧室？”

“唔……去拿润滑剂，sub。”

Sebastian眉毛上扬，他想笑，又想听话。“是，sir。”

他赤裸着，但这夜晚并不冷。地毯刺得他光裸的脚趾有点痒，亦或是他心痒难耐？他来到某一个小柜子跟前。喜悦在他的背脊上舞动：他很听话，那么服从，并且不仅仅因为Chris，更因为他自己的愿望。

他没有奔跑，不过返回的路走得很急。

而后他看见了这样的一幕：他的dom靠在沙发上，一只手慢吞吞地套弄着阴茎，手指遮挡下那根东西时隐时现，顶端红润，闪着湿黏的光泽。Chris的肌肉线条随着他的动作而伸展，弯曲，他张着腿，身上的刺青犹如沉默地吟诗一般的，黑曜石的花纹。

Sebastian差点没拿稳润滑剂瓶子，狼狈地接住了。

Chris咧嘴一笑，从容而毋庸置疑的权威。“看到什么好东西了？”

“E?ti frumos。”Sebastian说。他真的这么想。“很美。你。”

“我？那不是我告诉你的话吗？”

“是的，那么……你可以说，我也可以。”他穿过起居室，腰又差一点点撞上一张小边桌。他真的应该把家具都清除干净。反正也动不动就会撞到或者跌跤。而且没有家具就有更多地面空间了。方便在地上做爱。

“有道理。”Chris这么表示，“过来。”他双手搂住Sebastian的腰让他稳稳地跨坐在一条腿上。这感觉相当美妙——Chris的手很坚定，他的大腿又正好顶开Sebastian的腿——却不算完全附和Sebastian的期望，他期望的是被那根又硬又热的东西立刻插入。

Chris笑了，亲吻他的脖子和肩膀。“很着急吗，嗯？我们是不是必须使用一点儿禁令手段，给你戴阴茎环，或者，把你绑起来逼得你哀求？”

“也行？”这回答来得太快。但只要想到那样子……完全臣服于Chris，不担心任何伤害因为Chris会保护他……“来吧？”

“明白了，看来这是你喜欢的方面。”Chris的一只手来到他的右侧乳头。揉捏，把玩，用手指夹着磨蹭。Sebastian听见自己的喘息，张着嘴，细碎的哽噎。Chris用力捏它时，会痛，但痛楚蔓延全身的过程中却成为绝顶的刺激。“我想，我喜欢现在的你……你没法为了故意迎合我而说假话，现在你什么都说不出来了……只有老老实实地，在我身下忘情，索求……”

那只手在他的乳尖上不断施加着美妙的折磨；Sebastian快哭出来了，快要象Chris说的那样崩溃忘情而渴求；他的痛楚和愉悦，他的未经触碰的鼓胀的阴茎，还有Chris明明就顶着他的臀部，却还不让他碰……

“告诉我，”Chris说着，终于收回手——Sebastian啜泣起来，不知道松懈下来的感觉是好是坏——开始在他大腿内侧正饥渴难当的皮肤上画圈，“今天早上你说有些酸痛。太难受吗？我们也可以用别的方式。”

“Nu……不……我觉得不太难受。”他大概要忘记英语了，大概会连别的都忘光。在极乐的快感中丧失语言功能，说真的，眼下的他会认为这交易还算公平。“Te doresc——我想要你——求求你。”

Chris扳过他的身体，四目相对。他端详Sebastian的脸，仿佛肯定了那是Sebastian发自内心的渴求，而点了点头。Sebastian感觉自己又被抬起来，重新坐好，有手指伸进他的臀缝。手指上有润滑剂；Chris大笑。“你居然真的有草莓香味的润滑剂？”

“草莓口味。我喜欢水果，喜欢……莓果一类。”这不是他最有条理最有逻辑的话语，但毕竟有Chris的手指打开着他，深入着他，扩张着让他准备接受Chris的阴茎。这样的体位让他看不见过程，反而使得另一阵兴奋激起他背脊的颤栗。他让Chris操弄他，摆布他。他还想更多地给予这样的权力。

手指插入有点痛，不剧烈的痛。肌肉在最近一次扩张后还未完全复原。它们被撑开，容纳了一根手指，第二根手指，和缓但坚决的第三根手指。Sebastian发着抖，他被填满了，被感觉淹没；Chris的另一只手还扶着他，Chris说：“好了”。

那些手指都抽了出去，但他没有留恋的余裕，他已经差不多跨坐在Chris腰上了，Chris的阴茎挤进他的后穴。

Chris动得很慢，明知Sebastian“不太难受”还是小心翼翼地。Sebastian，在情欲的迷雾中，在朦胧的氤氲中，在臣服的姿态中，既感激他的小心又企图感受更多。他压低身体，吞入了Chris；他们一起抽了口气，Chris咬着牙。“嘘，放松，不要急，有我在——这儿——”

那双大手握住他的腰，耳边是低沉的呢喃和呼吸还有反复的承诺，Chris的阴茎插进他体内，身体散发着热；这一切都突然模糊了，变成潮水一样的喜悦。他好像又在轻声哭泣，他把脸藏进Chris的颈窝，臀部摇晃，快感的颤栗从某一点蔓延，发散。

“操——”Chris哽住了，绷紧了，身体一动不动，“我快——就要到了——你他妈的，太美了，上帝，我能不能——快点——”

“Da——”

Chris抬起腰狠狠撞击他，在获得许可以后温存的小火变成狂野的燎原之势；Chris的手掐紧他的腰，过后必然会有淤青，是美好的、理应存在的痕迹；他们动作激烈，震撼而如梦似幻，无情的白热的火光。Chris的胳膊环到他背后把他拉近，节奏也开始失控；猛力的抽插后传来悠长，不稳的呻吟；Chris到了，欲望喷射出来释放进Sebastian体内，冲刷那一束饱受蹂躏的神经，令它们产生共鸣。

“上帝——Sebastian——”Chris伸手握住Sebastian濡湿的阴茎。太湿了，Sebastian迷糊地心想自己是不是已经高潮过；不，没有，原本只是勃起着的隐隐的情欲，突然被那触碰转化为火花四射的尖锐颤栗。Chris在说着什么，在叫他的名字，说就是现在，说为了我。

Sebastian就那样射出来，在沙发上，骑着Chris的大腿，前方窗户大开，Chris的阴茎深插在他体内，一只手握着他。

他没有十分清晰地意识到这些，只是荡漾着；Chris把他抱起来平放到沙发上，在他身边躺下，按揉他的背脊，亲吻他的额头，不停地呢喃细语让他在漂浮中抓到更多的支点。他猜想Chris是把两人都清理了一番——至于用什么东西擦的他就想不出来了——他还是不够清醒，连协助都做不到。他觉得四肢象被灌了蜜一样，甜美慵懒。

他还怀疑自己有听到Chris说“我爱你”。那肯定是他听错。肯定是做梦。Chris想要他，愿意照顾他，与他结婚；但Chris亲眼见他撞到门板、错误地执行命令、谈及眼罩都会吓得不成样子。Chris不可能爱他。

但沉浸在欢爱的余韵里，就算假装这句话是真的，也很幸福。

Chris来亲他的眉毛了。Sebastian眨眨眼睛打了个呵欠，醒来——刚才那突兀又顺理成章的忧郁感使他清醒——Chris微笑着。那种温柔爱怜的笑。“回神了吗？感觉如何？”

“嗯，是的……有点酸痛。不算坏。”他可能说得有点保留，但真的只有一点点保留而已，“你太棒了，Incredibil。”

“是指我不可思议？”Chris把Sebastian脸上一根任性的沙发纤维拨掉。他们身上都是汗，粘乎乎的，可怜的沙发也再不纯洁了……但沙发一定很高兴，Sebastian心想。“确切说是有多痛？”

“啊……不是很痛。你的尺寸很可观……我还能去洗澡。你——那是你的T恤？你用你的T恤来——擦——”

“我又不能用你的衬衫，”Chris说，无辜的大眼睛一片真诚，“我才不管它，只是一件T恤。”

“是的，但……你有带换洗的衣服吗？”

Chris的表情慢慢变成呆滞状。“……没想那么多。”

“不要紧。”Sebastian叹了口气，“可以把它洗掉，先把我的衣服借你，只要有哪件尺寸适合你的身材还有那两条魅力无穷的手臂的话，sir。”Chris的脸立即又亮起来了，“魅力无穷？”

“魅力多到奢侈了好吗。去洗澡？”

“洗澡。”Chris说，“然后我保证过，会再喂你吃点东西。别以为我会随便忘记承诺。”他站起来，伸出一只手。Sebastian握住。

“是，sir。Chris？”

“我计划洗完澡用毯子把你裹起来，然后在床上抱着你，喂你几个苹果。先旨说明。怎么了？”

“我喜欢你的计划。也喜欢我的沙发。”

“我也一样。”Chris上前在Sebastian的唇角一吻，一路上胳膊也在背后扶持着，为他不稳的双腿提供支撑。“我爱死你的沙发了。”

“想留着它，”Sebastian告诉他，“搬家的时候。”

Chris目瞪口呆地看着Sebastian。他脸红了，蔓延到胸口和耳朵的热度让他更加难为情。

“我到底做了什么，”好半天，Chris才开口，“能换来你答应我的求婚？”

Sebastian耸肩。他打开水，靠着Chris温暖的身体。他自己也不知道。他又没什么动人之处，只是这样一个名叫Sebastian的家伙，爱看科幻小说，笨嘴拙舌，容易撞到门。

Chris没有追问而是亲吻他的头发，让问题自然而然地回避掉了。Sebastian想象着，他蜷缩在床上，被这么有力的手臂环抱，那些迷人的手指还会喂他吃苹果片和芝士条；他们大概可以叫中餐外卖，然后一起裸着身体盖在毛毯底下看上世纪的喜剧片；他们可以做幸运饼，在网上寻找公寓，过两天，就一起去看房。

Chris很开心。他的手搭到Chris的胸口，底下的心跳就在陈述那样一个事实。Chris不爱他，但和他在一起会很开心。这个想法令Sebastian的心脏幸福地发痛。

这是爱，是他的爱情，犹如一柄尖矛，致命，神奇，又令人害怕。因为他开始相信这生活可以持续，他可以如此幸运，得到Chris，得到婚姻，同时还有家庭和事业。他不愿自己太深信太沉溺因为海市蜃楼总有消失的一天，但这摇摇欲坠的完美偏偏愈发真切。

“你在笑。”Chris说，“我感觉得到。”

“我在想幸运饼的事儿，”Sebastian说，水汽欢乐地升腾，充满了整个小小的淋浴间，“告诉过你这两天没外出采购，不过，我们能叫中餐外卖。”


End file.
